


Eternal Slumber

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Forced Feminization, Ginny is only mentioned, Horcruxes, Kidnapping, M/M, Mocking Feminization, Psychological Torture, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: When Harry goes to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest to die and get rid of the Horcrux in his head.Instead of killing him, Voldemort discovers that he is a Horcrux and captures him, hides him, and wins the war.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 323





	Eternal Slumber

Narrator's POV

115 years later after the Battle of Hogwarts, deep in Antarctica, there is a cave protected by the strongest wards that you would ever see.

But, if you made it past those wards, you would enter the cave and find a door at the end of it.

Opening that door, you would find a circular staircase that went so far deep into the Earth that you couldn't see that bottom.

But, after descending those thousands of steps, you would be greeted with a small, warm, unlit chamber that held only long but thin stone slab.

And that stone slab held everything that mattered to the Dark Lord —six out of his seven horcruxes since he had repaired the ones destroyed, Nagini had long since perished in the Battle of Hogwarts and no magic could reverse death.

Harry James Potter, the once Boy-Who-Lived, lay deep within a magic-induced coma on the slab, his small head resting on a gold-colored silk pillow.

The wildness of the boy's black hair perfectly shown by his corpse-like stillness, only the slight rising and falling of his chest showing that he was still alive after all these years.

The crimson dress —the article of clothing itself a mockery of the boy's surrender— symbolized the blood on Harry's hands because of his easy death.

The boy's face adorned with red lipstick —a show of the boy's Gryffindor linage—, black mascara —framing the boy's eyes like his glasses once did— and Ravenclaw's Diadem sitting on the top of his head.

On his neck was the Slytherin Locket, marking his ownership of the boy.

In the boy's hands were the Gaunt Ring, the Diary and Hufflepuff's Cup, showing how the boy relied on him completely now.

Harry completely relied on his magic to survive in his comatose state, his magic tending to his every need.

The Dark Lord visited the prize of his collection every single year since he had taken control of the entirety of Wizarding England, checking up on the wards' strength, the boy's health, renew the year long Sleeping Draught keeping Harry deeply asleep...and, of course, to fuck him since Harry wasn't wearing anything under that dress.

Harry though, didn't even know he was nothing more than a whorecrux, trapped in a dreamworld where he had defeated Lord Voldemort, became an Aurour, married his school sweetheart, and everything was good.

Looking at his living Horcrux, the Dark Lord was reminded of a muggle fairy tale he had read as a child, one called "Sleeping Beauty."

Chuckling, Lord Voldemort looking his 'Sleeping Beauty', he pulled the skirt of Harry's dress to the boy's stomach and began to carelessly fuck him.

There would be no Prince or Princess Charming awakening his 'Sleeping Beauty', the wards too strong and the potion too effective to ever awaken and free Harry, especially not with something as weak as 'True Love's Kiss'...


End file.
